El secreto de las mujeres Kurosaki
by ALE686
Summary: Kazui quiere saber por qué las mujeres de su familia brillan. Ichigo quiere asesinar a los que hacen brillar a sus hermanas. One-shot (y extra centrado en Yuzu y Karin).
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: las parejas crack de siempre.

0/0/0/0/0

 **El secreto de las mujeres Kurosaki.**

Ciertos días, las mujeres Kurosaki lucían más felices de lo usual. No lo vio raro antes, porque no le parece anormal que una persona esté feliz. Ha visto gente con muchas expresiones diferentes en la cara, pero esa es la que más le gusta ver. Sin embargo, siente inmensa curiosidad. Es que no logra entender.

¿Por qué hay días en que las mujeres de la familia andan más contentas que de costumbre? ¡Y brillan! No como los vampiros de esas películas de la que es fan Yuzu, pero parecido.

¿Cuál es la razón de que ciertos días donde se las logra notar más brillantes? Hoy eso le ocurre a su mamá. Bueno... es de noche, pero es casi igual. Además, su mamá siempre está 'brillante'. ¡Como el sol! Pero hoy es un sol que ilumina más que de costumbre, seguro enceguecería de lo perfectamente feliz.

—¿Tienes sed, Kazui? —le pregunta Orihime, al ver que mira hacia la canilla abierta bajo la que deja platos en remojo.

—No, mami —responde y después avisa que irá donde papá.

Él está sentando en el sofá, observando la televisión para informarse con el noticiario nocturno.

Kazui decide sacarse su duda con él.

—Papi.

—¿Sí? —acaba de oírlo a su lado. Su hijo se pone delante de él cuando interroga.

—¿Por qué las niñas brillan? —dice.

Ichigo alza las cejas en confusión total. La pregunta es simple, mas responder no se lo parece.

No entendió nada el sentido de la pregunta.

—¿Que por qué las niñas... brillan? ¿Qué quieres decir, Kazui?

El pequeño trata de expresarlo de otro modo.

—Es que... hay veces en que las niñas, como mami y tía Yuzu, y tía Karin, sonríen mucho más y —busca otros datos que recuerde, para ver si puede darse a entender más claro—, también tienen la cara roja.

—¿Te refieres a cuando alguien enferma? —sigue sin comprender el adulto.

—No, como cuando... tienen esto —y señala las mejillas, agarrándose sus cachetes—, más rosa.

Ichigo le pica la mejilla.

—'Esto' se llama mejilla. Y cuando las mejillas están rosas es un 'sonrojo' —le dicta, para que luego su mente de infante recuerde y vaya agregando a su diccionario mental.

"Aunque no es como si pudieras estar sonrojado todo el tiempo", piensa. De verdad su teoría de que su hijo hable de síntomas y por lo tanto de gente enferma, puede ser más probable. O quizás -le surca con temor interno la idea- se refiera a cuando ellas andan en su periodo. Aunque sabe de antemano que las mujeres no son felices en esos días, por lo que descarta.

—Esa vez donde fui a casa del abuelito —va a relatar el infante, ya que acaba de recordar los varios sucesos que tienen que ver con lo que dice—, él dijo que tía Yuzu no estaba porque fue a una cita —Ichigo tuerce algo los labios por esto—. Cuando volvió, se veía más... el abuelo dijo que 'fresca'.

—Fresca —repite, para hacerle notar que oye atentamente.

Kazui acierta y empieza a narrar otra vez.

—O aquella vez en donde tía Yuzu estaba conmigo, ese día tía Karin salió en la tarde y volvió a la mañana siguiente, antes de que tú y mami me buscaran.

Ichigo abre un poco los ojos. Ya es doble sorpresa, ¡y con qué información! Intentó tranquilizarse para no pensar idioteces. Yuzu y Karin son adultas, cada quién debe hacer con su vida lo que mejor le parezca y pueden. Nunca fueron malcriadas, es por eso que confía bastante en que ellas.

No hay por qué alarmar, ni que hubieran cometido un delito.

—Se veía muy feliz —su papá asiente, puesto que es normal que su otra hermana sonría poco o casi nada— y la tía dijo que era por la adre-adre ¡adrenalina! —se pone un dedo en la barbilla—. Y tía Yuzu le arrojó un cojín.

—¿Feliz por la adrenalina? —inquiere el Kurosaki mayor. ¿Acaso ella fue a hacer ejercicio durante tarde y noche? Si solo a veces juega fútbol.

Hasta su hermana rubia va más seguido al gimnasio, realizando más actividad física pese a lo menuda que es.

Todas esas pistas hacen sospechar demasiado, mas niega. Que sea verdadera la teoría más posible a estas alturas es una estupidez.

—¡El flan ya está listo! —un grito cantarín y de triunfo resuena desde la cocina.

—Mami también brilla hoy —Kazui informa, poniendo la cara de lado.

Es definitivo para Ichigo, quien no puede seguir negando tanta evidencia.

Si es lo mismo que le pasa a su esposa, lo que Kazui dice haber presenciado con sus tías. Eso quiere decir... eso quiere decir que sus hermanas también lo han hecho, demostrando que Yuzu y Karin ya no son tan jóvenes y castas.

El estómago se le cierra de repente, se le hace un nudo en la garganta, impidiendo preguntar más y junto al dolor en su pecho, le hacen bajar la mirada con desconcierto y duda existencial. ¿Cómo es posible?, se interroga.

Sus hermanas menores, aquellas bebés las cuales contempló en una cuna en la que ambas entraban debido a lo pequeñas en tamaño, las primeras bebés que sintió dar pataditas al apoyar la cabeza en la barriga de su mamá... ¡fueron vilmente desfloradas!

—¿Flan? —Orihime aparece en escena, mostrando en dos platos pequeños para los dos hombres de su vida. Está a punto de ir a buscar el propio, pero la expresión de su esposo le cambia el plan—. ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo?

—A papá no le gusta que las tías brillen —responde su hijito, sin sospechar la magnitud de sus palabras. A su papá le tiemblan los hombros de solo escuchar, oscureciendo su triste semblante, dejando el platillo en la mesa de centro.

—¿Eh?

Ichigo, hundido en su mundo lluvioso, procede a explicar. Orihime abre la boca en forma de O. Está en demasía impresionada, incapaz de articular vocablos de consuelo.

—Sabía que me apoyarías —su esposo agradece con una sonrisa tristona—. Estaba en lo correcto. Son demasiado jóvenes.

El menor traga el último trozo de su postre que ha comido sin querer usar la cuchara. Con la boca sucia de dulce, mirando de uno a otro padre, les pregunta si estaba mal que sus tías brillaran como mamá.

El pelinaranjo mayor le miró mal.

—Pero tu madre y yo estamos casados, Kazui —responde, como si su hijo le acabara de preguntar de qué color es el cielo o si el agua moja—. Además, en este caso con tus tías, no hay responsables sino culpables.

Con eso Ichigo da entender que no está allí para juzgarlas, es obvio, ya que son los hombres los de los pantalones ¿no? Es innegable que un par de imbéciles -cuyos nombres serán pronto puestos en lápidas, asegura- las persuadieron hasta que ellas no vieron más opción que rendirse y ceder a los deseos ajenos.

Efectivamente, con esa declaración acaba su etapa de tristeza en eso del 'estoy de duelo porque mi/s hija/s -hermanas- ha/n perdido la virginidad'. Lo que ahora brota desde sus entrañas, es la ira. Una intensa rabia llena su cuerpo, haciéndole ponerse de pie y tragar en seco ante la mejor solución para resolver todo en buena letra.

—Kazui.

—¿Sí, papi?

—¿Sabes los nombres de los que hacen brillar a tus tías?

Seh. Porque ni la gentileza de presentarle los novios tuvieron sus hermanas.

El niño piensa para qué su padre quiere los nombres, pero igual le dice.

0/0/0/

La luna iluminaba increíblemente pasada la medianoche, mientras Kazui en su habitación le costaba dormir por la curiosidad.

Como su papá le prohibió bajar, decide colocar la cabeza en el piso y tratar de escuchar qué pasaba abajo. Apenas puede oír.

En el living, Orihime está ligeramente detrás de Ichigo con los labios cerrados y algo asombrada. Cierto que ha visto a su marido dar una que otra enseñanza, pero nunca a modo de palabras. A él no le gustan esas cosas, según dice. Pero hizo la excepción esta vez, por estar metidas sus hermanas en la ecuación.

Delante de él están las dos personas causantes de su decepción, adoloridas por estar de rodillas como el castigo impuesto, recibiendo de paso un sermón monumental en donde Ichigo está de pie e inquiere qué clase de muestra de gratitud es esa, luego de arriesgar el pellejo por el mundo y por sus vidas, si iban a traicionarlo así.

—Al menos... ¡al menos!, podrían haber tenido algo de respeto. Presentarse como pareja formal a nuestra familia, por lo menos. ¡Pero no! Lo escondieron durante meses —entrecierra los ojos—, y ni se les ocurra decir que querían discreción porque dentro de poco se cumple como un año, según el viejo el cual no sé cómo no me avisó o por qué no hizo escándalo al saberlo, en vez de permitir todo este comportamiento. Si yo no lo notaba...

"Es 'si Kazui no lo notaba', la verdad", pensó Orihime, riendo para sus adentros en nerviosismo.

—... seguro que ni me lo confirman.

El padre se llevó la palma a la frente, sintiendo arder de la ira e impotencia, de no evitar la situación. Sus hermanas no estaban embarazadas, mas eso no es de alegrarse.

—¿Cómo van a decidir tener... hacer... eso? Ambas podrían haber esperado hasta casarse, mínimo.

"¿Por qué somos nosotros a quienes está sermoneando?", se queja Yukio Hans Vorarlberna en su tono lento y aburrido que ahora se notaba más fastidiado que otra cosa. Lo hizo mirando de reojo a Uryuu Ishida quien parece que leyó su pensamiento y contesta mentalmente.

"La misma duda va de mi parte", el doctor estaba a punto de darle un tic en la ceja.

Cuando Ichigo los está llamando pedófilos -y Yukio responde en su mente que tan solo es un año mayor que Yuzu e Ishida se queda en blanco sin saber cómo debería defenderse de la acusación- Orihime sale en defensa.

—Cariño, tus hermanas pasaron la mayoría de edad hace dos años —así es. Las Kurosaki menores tienen veintitrés años.

—Deberías estar de mi lado, Orihime —refunfuña Ichigo, cruzando brazos.

No es que no lo recuerde. Es que para el shinigami sustituto eso es lo de menos.


	2. Chapter 2

Extra con contenido YukioxYuzu e IshidaxKarin.

Rating M por lenguaje -no en realidad- y lime. Nada demasiado serio.

0/0/0/0/0

 **Brillante: Extra.**

—Nuestro hermano estará muy molesto, pobre Yukio —suspira la menor de las Kurosaki mientras ambas están juntas en el cuarto de la primera, esperando mensajes de sus parejas que afirmen que no han sido mortalmente heridos—. Espero que no sea bastante duro con él, considerando que a veces puede ser muy sobre-protector.

Al tomar medidas de protección, decidieron hacerles mentir sobre la cantidad de años que tenían de pareja. Ichigo era demasiado... Ichigo, para notarlo. Lo cierto es que Karin llevaba viéndose con Ishida, en contexto romántico, desde los dieciocho y Yuzu desde con Yukio desde los quince.

Aunque la hermana menor se halla culpable de lo que provocó, la mayor se ve relajada en su totalidad.

—¿Eso crees? —Karin resta importancia, sentada frente al escritorio ojeando una revista de la mesa—. Entonces —la mira de lado y pone una sonrisa de doble intención—, ve pensando en cómo lo vas a consolar.

Desde la cama, Yuzu le tira una almohada que falla en darle directo en la cabeza cuando Karin se agacha retorciéndose de risa.

—No digas cosas sucias.

—No dije nada sucio, y no es mi culpa que quieras disimular que eres inocente todo el tiempo —piensa que si Yuzu fuera un poco más pálida, su cara de total vergüenza sería del mismo color que la de Uryuu la primera vez que lo hicieron.

—A diferencia de ti, yo no soy una pervertida —declara Yuzu.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—¡Sí, no lo soy! Eres una descarada.

—¿En qué te basas para decirme así? —tampoco es que ofreció tocarle los pechos a quien le parezca lindo o guapo, ¡ni le sonríe a desconocidos! ¿Usar escote la hace descarada? No es su culpa querer mostrar lo que tiene.

Y ni mucho muestra, es más cuestión de las prendas.

—No-no lo digo por eso.

—¿Entonces? —alza una ceja.

La menor sonroja en su intento de explicación, buscando palabras aptas.

—Eres tan... ¡seguro fuiste tú quien comenzó a querer... hacer eso! —la acusa.

La oji-ónix abre la boca con atónita, ruborizada al máximo. No lo afirma ni lo niega.

—¿Acaso no fuiste tú la primera en querer tener sexo con Yukio?

...

...

...

 _Minutos antes, los dos cuerpos estaban lado a lado, sentados con unos respetuosos diez centímetros separando al uno del otro. Actualmente, su separación constaba solamente de los distintos tipos, de tela, en las prendas que todavía traían sobre sí._

 _La televisión estaba encendida, el volumen a nivel medio y bajo con un DVD -en el reproductor- siendo brutalmente ignorado. La chaqueta y la blusa en el suelo, poseyendo sobre su cima un sujetador distendido, al que segundos más tarde se le sumaron unas bragas color rosa las cuales, viéndose de cerca, mantenían manchas húmedas en la parte de la ingle._

 _Eso da una idea de lo que acontece._

— _Pensé que sería yo el que primero en actuar —él estaba sorprendido de su iniciativa._

 _No fue casual, más bien ocasional. Esperado, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevaban saliendo. Al año de comenzar la etapa de los besos, fue imposible no haber intentado ciertos toques. Nunca antes llegaron tan lejos. Pero poder profundizarlo, era un tema distinto._

 _De hecho, fue, tras un profundo beso, la manera en que ella subió a su regazo, con una actitud tan falta de vergüenza, lo que hizo a Yukio tener claro que era el momento apropiado._

 _En los meses anteriores, cuando uno daba indicio de llevar las manos hacia zonas erógenas, el otro se dejaba estar. Con una pequeña sensación de timidez, pero permitiendo cometer un recorrido tan breve que ni siquiera se podría definir como masturbación._

 _Todo fue distinto en esta ocasión. Las dudas ya no estaban, en la parte física y práctica, por lo menos._

 _Yuzu quiso reír gracias a esas sensaciones, burlarse de cualquier pequeño temor anterior, porque estuvieran profanando el costoso sofá de su novio, por tener un cuerpo pequeño que era compacto y le permitió montarse sobre él con mayor facilidad._

...

...

...

Cuando los humos se le bajaron, la menor y aparentemente inocente Kurosaki alzó la nariz con presunción. Con todo lo rememorado, sigue pensando ser mejor porque guarda tales pensares para sí misma, en vez de sacarlos a luz.

—No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme.

Viendo esa determinación y sospechando que su hermanita fue quien pudo iniciar todo eso, definitivamente Karin tuvo que admirarla. No simplemente por lograr en un año lo que ella tardó cuatro, sino dejar la timidez a un lado y actuar. Con la cabeza sostenida por la palma abierta con el codo en la mesa, pensaba en los hechos pasados.

...

...

...

 _Él estaba sentado en una banca de la plaza entre la calidez de la noche, dando su octava calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Su automóvil todavía en el estacionamiento del hospital... él todavía ahí en frente._

— _Te ves genial cuando fumas —halaga una, aun así no se volteó a ver—. Pero es algo dañino ¿no te parece?_

 _Karin se sentó a su lado, un bolso bajo el brazo y sin su característica bata simple._

— _No obstante, ayuda a disipar el estrés —contesta el doctor y parpadea._

 _La oji-ónix le está dando una sonrisa extraña que aparece seguido en su presencia._

— _A tu edad, deberías saber de mejores formas de quitarte el estrés —son sus palabras acompañando la mirada._

 _El cuello se le puso rígido de pronto al quincy. La colilla cayendo leve hacia abajo, mientras el oji-zafiro la escrutaba con los ojos unos segundos._

 _Ella no se rindió cuando Uryuu volteó nuevamente la cara hacia delante, pero con una inclinación ligera arriba, mirando hacia lo lejos. Estaba sonriendo en burla de su pensar, aspirando al interior el vaho del tabaco. Luego sacó el cigarrillo de los labios y deshizo la nueva ceniza con un movimiento de sus dedos._

— _Vamos, Ishida-san —utilizó esa manera de llamarlo que desde hacía tiempo no usaba—. Eres más inteligente que eso._

 _Uryuu sonríe._

— _Te refieres ¿a qué podremos finalmente hacer el amor esta noche? —su voz le sale tan dulce, que le quedaría mejor haberlo dicho con una sonrisa de lado porque es obvio que le toma el pelo._

 _Karin enrojeció y ahora él se burla de que mirara atrás, demasiado alarmada por si alguien logró escucharr. Sí, así de tímida es con el tema. Al volver la vista, él está conteniendo la risa._

— _L-lo digo en serio —le hace frente, seria—, y apaga eso, me hace daño._

— _Por supuesto, tu rostro se ve así únicamente por el humo._

— _¡Lo decía en serio!_

— _No te fuerces a ti misma, no es un problema si no te sientes lista aún._

...

...

A pesar de intentarlo, acabaron teniendo su primera vez recién cuando ella estaba a poco de la mayoría de edad. Eso la hizo sentir algo patética.

"Me sigo preguntando cómo él pudo esperarme tanto", porque por muy buena persona que sea Uryuu, sigue siendo un hombre.

—Tal vez el fap-peo sea la respuesta —susurra, concentrada—, y que me falten algunas fotos de cuando fuimos a la playa.

Su análisis le hace ganarse otra almohada como proyectil en dirección a su cabeza, la cual a duras penas esquivó.

—¡Deja de ser obscena!


End file.
